NaRuTo: DRAbbLE
by Shikaaras girl
Summary: Random couples, friendship, and family. Latest Chapter: Sasusaku: I tilted my head back, letting the rain wash away my long since ruined make up. It's not like I needed to look pretty. It's not like he could see me.
1. tHe ANTiPaRTi

Naruhina

The Anti-PARTY

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the My Chemical Romance lyrics. That may be wrong.

song-Death Before Disco

* * *

Everybody pay attention to me

I got the answer

I got the _**answer**_

Hinata didn't like parties. It was kind of a Hyuuga thing. Gatherings were bearable, but parties were just… no. Parties were bad. Hinata was the anti-partier. Enough said.

So get your hands up

So get your **hands**_ up_

So how did she end up at the biggest party in high school?

Ain't nobody gonna dance tonight

Ain't nobody gonna get the best of me

The blond boy next to her squeezed her hand. "C'mon Hina! Live a little!"

Oh yeah. That's how.

I've come to show you how we _**rock and roll**_

Come and see what **sinks** and _floats_

Jumping up cause everybody knows

Naruto was different. He liked to party, to be loud, to be _different._ He wasn't afraid. He was _never _afraid. Naruto **was** the party. All on his own.

Wanna party

Get on the dance floor

You wanna dance yeah

Up on the catwalk

You do it alright

You got the answer

All the good times

Will give you cancer

Naruto pulled her through the big open room to the middle of the floor. He twirled her around, never letting go of her hand. Hinata had to fight hard to keep from fainting. "C'mon Hinata-chan! Loosen up, we're all friends here. Have some fun." He smiled that foxy grin at her, and things seemed….all the more bearable.

Alright

Kill the party kill the party tonight

We'll kill the party kill the party tonight

Let's go!

It's a party  
Get on the dance floor  
You wanna dance now  
Up on the catwalk  
You do it alright  
I got the answer  
You have a good time  
Get it get it go

Hinata danced with him all night, and she had never had so much pure fun. Why had she always _fought_ these things? But maybe it was just Naruto, he made things seem so easy. So simple. She loved it.

Come everybody get down (everybody get down)  
Till the party breaks down (till the party breaks down)  
Everybody get down (everybody get down)  
Till the party breaks down  
_Till the party breaks __**down**__ tonight_

_

* * *

_Please send in couple requests! And Reviews.


	2. FuNhOuSe

Fun House

Sasusaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pink's lyrics, which I switched up a bit.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…?"

Silence

"Sasuke-kun… look at me."

Nothing but silence

"Sasuke-kun don't leave."

Why didn't you speak?

"Please don't leave me!"

Did I really mean that little to you?

_I dance around this __**empty **__house_

_Tear us down, throw you out_

_Screaming down the halls_

_Spinning all around_

_And now we __**fall**_

I cried for weeks. But even after the tears finally ran out, the memories, the _nightmare_ never went away.

The pain wouldn't go away. I couldn't just pick up and move on.

Not like you.

_Pictures framing up the __**past**_

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

_This museum full of ash_

_Once a tickle now a rash_

XXIno's point of viewXX

I didn't see her for weeks and weeks on end. And I didn't know what to do. What can you do when your best friend looses the love of her life?

I gave in after awhile and went to see her, the whole house was a wreck. But Sakura, she wasn't there.

There were broken pictures all down the hall. I had to be careful where I stepped, the glass was everywhere on the scarred wood.

Every picture contained his smirking face. And her happy smile. What changed? Wasn't his smirk only an arrogant smile in itself?

What was the difference now?

In all the other rooms there were sake bottles scattered everywhere. It seemed she picked up her boss's liking for alcohol.

Oh Sakura…

_I'd rather live out on the street_

_Than in this haunted memory_

XXSakura's point of viewXX

I'll forget you. I can't unless I try. But that's okay, I still have people who care. What do you have Sasuke-kun? What did you leave for? I can't live here, where I was only happy with you. And you aren't coming back. I'll burn this memory like everything else.

Why should it survive? We didn't. I needed you like air, but I guess the fire needs it more.

_This use to be a funhouse_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_I'm gonna burn it.._

_1_

_down_

Good bye, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

This is what happens when I feel the need to write. Review? Requests?


	3. no SiX: Just Like Yesterday

No. SiX: Just Like Yesterday

NaruHina

For another memory,

You won't believe in.

Let's Dance! Let's Dance!

-Crash!-

He's almost the same, and that makes things harder. If he had…changed, she could have moved on. But of course he didn't. it's Naruto, he doesn't change.

She walks in, and he smiles at her. (Like everyday.) He looks like the sun, and she almost breaks down. (Again. Just like this morning. Just like last night. Just like yesterday. Just like every time she's alone.)

"Hi." She breathes out. (For a moment Naruto swears her voice sounds just like wind chimes. He won't remember tomorrow.)

"Hey!" He says, still, still, still smiling. She twists her ring around and around on her finger. She knows he'll ask about that next.

He always does.

His smile falters a little.

"So, are you married?"

Her smile is hardly there.

"No, we didn't..We haven't.." Deep breath. In, out, in, out. (Just like always.)

She smiles a watery smile.

"It's more of a promise ring. I think he just wanted something on my finger. He wanted, wants us, to get married, we're just so young. I think he gave me this, so he could save up for an engagement ring."

She knew he was giving her that slow, sad smile. But she wouldn't look. Every time she did, she cried. Naruto didn't pity people, he helped them.

"Umm…" His smile falters yet again, again, again. "I forgot your name, sorry." He rubs the back of his head. (Just like last time.)

Tears break loose.

"Hinata. I'm Hinata."

He only nods.

And her heart breaks apart.

Just like yesterday.


	4. 26 Hours

26 Hours

SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or The GazettE's song Distress and Coma.

* * *

-Until your distress sleeps-

-Fill me up with your grief-

I tilted my head back, letting the rain wash away my long since ruined make up. It's not like I needed to look pretty. It's not like he could see me.

-Hello dear my bride-

My green eyes dulled gray. I close them; he would hate to see me this way. Can he see me? My heart shudders, not flutters. It has no wings.

-What you want to forget-

-The pure white agony-

-"Believe." You tell yourself-

-The wounds do not heal-

Thin, thin arms reach. Skin stretched over bone. Twirling in what was once a white, white dress. Now gray from grief. I'm a corpse bride, I think with little humor. I dance the way I would have that night. The way I should have. The pain never fades.

-Dance, dance, sleep and dance-

-The tears do not stop-

-Kill your voice-

I refuse to speak. What would I say? I miss you? This hurts? Everyone knows that. The tears, unlike my voice, won't turn off. I always cried whenever you left. And now the tears don't end. Getting my hopes up, getting them crushed. I'm used to it. It's okay.

-With just sadness-

-If you tell me-

-That's the truth-

-It's okay if I get hurt-

-Don't forget-

-The heart beat is attracted-

-To the you who knows pain-

My heart is weak, pulse fading. Why am I still here? Twenty four hours too long. You lived in pain; they said you died without it. My only reassurance.

-In this place-

-Goodnight-

-Dance, dance, dance-

-Until you fall asleep-

-The tears do not stop-

My "dreaming" self and my "living" self are confused and no different. I can't tell what's what. But, in dreams, you flicker in and out.

-Nothing-

-When my heart lays down-

-It seems to wither-

-In the barren dreams-

-You sing once again-

-Only sadness-

-If you tell me "you're by yourself"-

-It's okay if I get hurt-

-In the dream that should end-

-The words "Goodbye" resound-

Twenty six hours, and you're always there.

.

* * *

AN:

Review? Please?


End file.
